A Twist of Time with a Search
by CirciFox81314
Summary: A mystery unfolds during Ventus and Vanitas's Final Battle when a mysterious girl named Penelope seemingly bends time and sends Ven and Vanitas to Castle Oblivion along with Sora, Riku, Roxas and Xion. Though time seems to be bent it isn't and the group must venture into Castle Oblivion to find everyone trapped in the Castle by Penelope and Ventus's Body and solve the mystery.
1. Chapter 1: Castle Oblivion

A Twist of Time with a Search

(A/N: You know Ventus and Vanitas's Final Battle in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep? Yeah, this is KIND OF the battle. I think at the time, Mickey and Aqua were fighting Ventus-Vanitas. SO, this is the Battle but WITH an interference made by an OC.

Penelope: I'm not just ANY OC you idiot.

Ventus and Vanitas: Why does SHE have to mess up our battle?

CirciFox81314: That Plot Bunny over there.

Yami (In a bunny costume): Hi! I'm the Plot Bunny for this story!

Penelope: Yami, why are you in a Bunny suit?

Yami: Because I'm a Plot Bunny!

Penelope: Oh Kingdom Hearts.

Aqua: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. She only owns Penelope and Yami, who is currently wearing a Bunny Suit.

CirciFox81314: And this isn't entirely based on the battle. It switches at a point that I'm not saying because you'll have to read for yourself!

Ventus and Vanitas are in Ventus's Heart, saying whatever they needed to say and they were in their fighting stances, until a Black and White light struck down. "Sorry boys, but I have to stop you two from fighting." A mysterious figure indicates. Ventus and Vanitas stare at the figure in confusion. "Wait, this is MY heart. How DID YOU get in here?" Ventus and Vanitas both ask. "I can't say. You two can't fight though. Your minds are currently combined and you're fighting Mickey and Aqua as we speak." The figure answers. "And who are you?" Ventus asks. The figure is revealed to have long, light brown hair, brown eyes, and is fashioned in a red dress with a matching bow. "My name is Penelope." Then Ventus and Vanitas get in their fighting stances. "I said you two can't fight each other." Penelope states. "We aren't fighting each other, idiot. We're fighting YOU." Vanitas growls angrily. Penelope sighs. "Very well then, I guess I'll have to fight Fire with the split boys who are trying to come together to create a glued version of the Keyblade with fancier decorations." Vanitas gasps and then growls, "You're dead." Then light shines from Penelope's Hands and a Ball and Chain like weapon appears but it has lighter colors and has a star rotating inside it. "What IS that weapon?!" Ventus and Vanitas ask in surprise. "It is the Star Slinger, my most powerful weapon. I personally favor it more than that "X-Blade" of yours. It's beautiful but deadly. Do you like it?" Penelope asks. "I kind of like it…" Ventus says softly. "It looks like a Two-Year old designed it." Vanitas states in an annoyed tone. "Well, THIS "2-Year old designed" weapon will knock the Daylights out of you. Time to finish you two off." Penelope growls. Ventus and Vanitas begin to battle Penelope.

(Ventus and Vanitas Final Battle Theme.)

Penelope doesn't move at all. "I guess we attack first." Vanitas growls. Ventus looks at Vanitas nervously. "What if it's a trap?" Vanitas glares at Ventus and doesn't answer. Then the both of them try to attack Penelope, who quickly dodges and swings the Star Slinger around in a circle, hitting Ventus and Vanitas back. Penelope then makes the Star Slinger loop around Ventus and Vanitas, tying them in a circle and Penelope pulls them close and makes them fall back with two quick strikes. "Aww, I thought you two were able to hit me! You're even weaker than I thought. I guess taking you out will be a piece of cake." Vanitas retaliates and knocks Penelope's weapon out of her hand. The Star Slinger slides across the ground before vanishing into Stardust. "Oh well, I'll summon Star Slinger again when the time is right." Penelope says with a sigh. "But YOU have nothing to fight with." Ventus states. "Oh, you're very wrong about that, Ven. I DO have a weapon." Penelope says back. A Keyblade materializes in Penelope's left hand. "See? I have my Leviathan Keyblade!" Penelope says proudly. Ventus stares in shock at Vanitas. "Playtimes over. We're taking you out, NOW." Vanitas snarls. Then Ventus uses his Light Cannon attack and Vanitas uses his Dark Cannon attack. Penelope only crosses her arms into an X and absorbs the attacks, making Ventus and Vanitas's eyes widen in shock and they both step back slowly. "That ISN'T possible!" Vanitas cries. "No…it's like…she's not even human." Penelope begins laughing. "I never even SAID I was human, stupid. I'm half-human." Penelope states. "Not…human?" Ventus asks in shock. Light and Darkness swirl around Penelope, changing her into a light brown bunny wearing the same exact outfit and appears to be standing on two legs. "See? I'm a BUNNY." Penelope says with a smirk. Vanitas begins laughing. "We were fighting a STUPID bunny?! That strength REALLY must have not been real then." Penelope changes back into her human form. "No, I'm STRONGER than I look. Watch." Penelope releases the absorbed attack at Ventus and Vanitas, making them fly back. Vanitas then charges at Penelope and begins whacking her in rage until she's at the edge of Ventus's Heart. Then Vanitas makes the glass shatter and both Ventus and Vanitas launch Light Cannon and Dark Cannon at Penelope until she is weakened enough to strike a finishing blow. Penelope whines a little and then before Ventus and Vanitas hit Penelope, she creates a barrier around herself and uses a Curaga spell.

(Music ends)

Penelope smirks at Ventus and Vanitas and she de-summons her Leviathan Keyblade and replaces it with a Violin. Vanitas blinks and then laughs, "A Violin?! You are going to fight us with a Violin?! How pathetic." "Nuh-uh-uh. It's the Sacred Violin, stupid. Its music CAN attack if it is the user's will to attack." Vanitas laughs even harder and Ventus stares nervously at the Violin. "I think she's not kidding." Ventus says nervously. Then Penelope begins to begin playing a part of a song that is called Beethoven: Violin Concerto In D, Op.61-2. Larghetto and…It seriously inflicts Major Damage on Ventus and Vanitas. "OH KINGDOM HEARTS! SHE WAS RIGHT!" Vanitas yells. Both Ventus and Vanitas fall on their knees, their Keyblades clattering to the floor. "SOMEONE SILENCE THE VIOLIN!" Vanitas yells. "There isn't anyone here, remember?" Then Ventus makes Sora appear out of nowhere and he looks how he does in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. "What the? Where am I?! I'm supposed to be taking the Mark of Mastery exam!" Then Sora falls to the ground. "VIOLIN MUSIC IS HURTFUL!" Vanitas yells. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Sora asks in confusion. Ventus answers, "I'm Ventus and the guy that looks like you is Vanitas." Then Xion and Roxas appear from Sora's Heart and they fall down too. "WHO'S TRYING TO MURDER US WITH VIOLIN MUSIC?!" Roxas asks in pain. (A/N: Ooh! I added Sora, Roxas and Xion as a plot twist! This doesn't HAVE to be based on Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep! Aqua: What? It doesn't? CirciFox81314: Nope! This is the switching point I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter! Back to the Story!)

Penelope continues replaying that part over and over again. "Why is there shattered colors?!" Sora asks. Penelope begins playing the music louder. "MY EARS ARE GOING TO FREAKING EXPLODE!" Roxas yells. "SOS! SOS!" Xion yells. Penelope is giggling evilly as she plays her Violin even louder. Sora, Roxas and Xion THEN release their Final Limits, even though Ventus and Vanitas yell "DON'T!" But sadly, Penelope absorbed the attacks, and launched them back as powerful sound waves from her Violin. "OW! OH KINGDOM HEARTS THAT HURT!" Roxas yells in pain. "Riku! Somebody! HELP!" Sora moans. Then Riku appears and also collapses. "What's with the Violin music?!" Riku asks in pain. "That assassin is trying to murder us with her Violin!" Sora answers. Penelope glares at Sora and launches a Violin Sound wave attack at him. "When I say now, break the Violin on half with our Keyblades!" Vanitas yells. "When?!" Everyone else asks, except Penelope. "NOW!" Vanitas screams. The Keyblade wielders charge at Penelope with their Keyblades and Penelope reflects their attacks with a barrier. "DARN YOU, WOMAN!" Vanitas moans. "You guys are REALLY bad at fighting against someone with a Violin." Penelope states. Everyone growls at Penelope. "And Sora was able to defeat Demyx! I swear you'll all be easier to defeat now that I can see that you can't defeat me with a Violin. Penelope makes a ring around Sora, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Ventus and Vanitas. "I guess I'll spare you all, like this!" Light shines from the ring; capturing the poor characters within it and Penelope finishes her song and vanishes along with the characters.

(Castle Oblivion)

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion appear in Castle Oblivion, even though Ventus and Vanitas have no clue where they are. "Where ARE we?" Vanitas asks in confusion and anger. "Oh, the Land of Departure, now known as Castle Oblivion." Penelope answers. "Why are we at Castle Oblivion?!" Roxas asks in anger. "I didn't really do much. I just bent time a little." "YOU WHAT?!" Everyone asks. "All the events occurred; I was just able to pull you all here. But Ven…Shouldn't you be asleep? You must've woken up early." Ventus's eyes widen along with Vanitas's. "What?! But…" Ventus begins to say. "You SHOULD be asleep, Ven…Oh wait…This IS your spirit along with Vanitas's…" Ventus and Vanitas realize that they ARE spirits. "Oh Kingdom Hearts…" Ventus cries. "And Sora, Riku, you've turned back to normal." Penelope indicates. Sora and Riku look to see that Penelope is right. "Oh Ventus…Where's your heart so you can wake up? Wait, I know! It's in Sora!" Penelope asks but answers. Sora looks surprised. "What?! It is?!" Sora asks in shock. "Where is my body though?!" Ventus asks. Penelope smirks. "You'll have to find it yourselves. It's like Where's Waldo, BUT, it's called Where's Ventus? I'm not giving any hints." Penelope then vanishes. "GREAT! Now we have to play a Scavenger Hunting game. This is ridiculous." Then Penelope reappears. "Oh…and I forgot to mention one little thing, there are others trapped in this castle too! Not only you have to find Ventus, but you have to find everyone else trapped in the castle! Good luck everyone, you'll need it!" Penelope says before vanishing again. Ventus looks at everyone. "Well, let's go in, I guess." Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion walk into Castle Oblivion and they notice a girl in a blood red dress with a matching Wizards Hat pacing back and forth. The group walks up to her and Sora asks, "Hey, why are you pacing around?" The girl looks at them. "I'm waiting for the Game Participants." The Girl answers. "What game?" Riku asks. "That Scavenger Hunt Game!" The girl answers stubbornly. Then the Girl sees Ventus and Vanitas. "Oh! You're the Game Participants…" The girl says in a slightly deeper tone. "Why are you using that tone?" Xion asks. "Because…If you want to save HER first, you have to go through me." The girl growls. "Who?" Everyone asks. Then Kairi appears, locked in a white cage. "Help me!" Kairi cries out. "Kairi!" Sora and Riku yell. Kairi's cage is pushed back and drops onto the platform behind the Girl. "Who are you?! And why have you done this?!" Sora asks angrily. "I DIDN'T trap her in the cage, the Game Master did." The Girl simply states. "You didn't answer the First Question. Who ARE you?!" Roxas asks with anger in his voice. "I'm Circi Von LeTier, the Lone Witch, and I'll be your first opponent in the game." The Girl answers with an evil smirk on her face. A Staff appears in Circi's Hand and she goes into her fighting stance. Everyone goes into their fighting stances.

(Pokemon B2/W2 Champion Iris Theme starts)

Circi slacks off at first when fighting. She summons four Dream Eaters who have a horizontal Diamond Shape on their heads that was colored red. Their eyes were red like Nightmare Dream Eaters, but they had the Colors for Spirit Dream Eaters but their colors didn't seem normal. "Why do they seem oddly familiar, Riku?" Sora asks. "I don't know." Riku answers. "You two handle the Dream Eaters while we take out the Lone Witch.' Vanitas commands. The Dream Eaters charge at Sora and Riku, the Komory Bat and the R&R Seal fighting Riku, while the Meow Wow and the Kama Sheep fight Sora. When the Kama Sheep rolls at Sora, Sora jumps on it and he begins balancing on it as the Kama Sheep rolls. Then the Meow Wow is bouncing at Sora and Sora climbs on it and hold on for dear life. Riku then realized something. "Sora…How were you able to roll on the Kama Sheep and still be bouncing on the Meow Wow?" He asks nervously. "I dunno. It came by instinct." "Don't the Dream Eaters seem oddly familiar?" Riku asks again. "Kind of?" "Yeah, so WHY is the R&R Seal using a Guitar to fight?" Circi smirks at them. Sora also realizes what Riku meant. "Only Rocky can use a Guitar when fighting…" Sora says in horror. Circi grins evilly and asks, "You realize you're fighting against your OWN Dream Eaters right?" Sora and Riku nod in defeat. Sora looks at the Meow Wow sadly and he begins crying as he hits the Meow Wow's gem on its head with his Keyblade and it is released under its spell. "Oh Kingdom Hearts…I'm sorry, Chow-Chow!" Sora cries. Riku sees that Chow-Chow has turned back to normal! "That's it!" Riku yells. "Sorry Zubat." Riku says in apology to the Komory Bat as he strikes it in the head with his Way to the Dawn Keyblade and it regains consciousness as its spell was released. Sora is still sobbing and Roxas yells, "SORA! Chow-Chow is normal!" Sora is still sobbing. "No he's not…I killed him when I hit him in the head!" Sora sobs. "That's how you though Goofy died!" Roxas yells again. "Don't talk about that!" Sora cries. Chow-Chow breaks Ba-Baa, the Kama Sheep's gem on her head and Zubat breaks Rocky's Gem. Then Zubat slaps Sora silly with his wings because he won't stop crying. Sora falls off of Chow-Chow, his face really red and then Chow-Chow licks Sora's face. "I'm sorry I killed you Chow-Chow!" Sora moans. Vanitas throws the X-Blade at Sora and it hits him in the face. "OW!" Sora moans. "You idiot! Chow-Chow is ALIVE! He LICKED YOUR FACE for crying out loud." Vanitas says annoyed. Circi then notices Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion and they whack her with their Keyblades. (The X-Blade reappeared in Vanitas's Hands) Circi falls down. "Nnn…" The Lone Witch moans. "Zubat, Rocky, attack!" Riku commands. Rocky attacks Circi with his Guitar and Zubat attacks with sound waves. Circi moans and then as she tries to get up, she weakly falls on to her knees and cries in defeat as she vanishes. (Song ends) Kairi is released from her prison and she hugs Riku and then looks at Sora, who is still sobbing, so she places Chow-Chow on top of Sora, who licks Sora's face a lot until he stops crying. Then Sora says in disgust, "Aww no, there's slobber all over my face." Then Sora is wiping his face off with his jacket and he sees that Chow-Chow is alive. "Oh, Vanitas and Roxas were right. Chow-Chow IS alive." Roxas and Vanitas slap Sora and he moans. "Let's continue on and find everyone else!" Xion yells cheerfully as the group, now joined by Kairi, venture deeper into Castle Oblivion.

(A/N: Ooh, a mystery! I kind of hate mysteries but who cares?

Everyone: …

CirciFox81314: Uh, sorry? I'm actually not used to mystery stories, in a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic I wrote I was planning to have Slender mentioned in one part but…

Ventus: NO! Just please stop talking about THAT!

Vanitas: Aww…Ven is afraid of Slender!

Sora: Who isn't?

Vanitas: I'm not.

Riku: What about the Endermen Sound and image on a texture pack?

Vanitas: Nope.

Roxas: You getting your hair dyed light pink?

Vanitas: …

Xion: Oh Vanitas! I'm going to dye your black hair light pink!

Vanitas: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!

(Vanitas flees)

CirciFox81314: Awkward.

Ventus: Please review if you get the chance! We'd all appreciate it!

Xion: Bye everyone! We'll see you in the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2: A Fight of Flowers and Thorns

(A/N: Hey guys! Its CirciFox81314 here, bringing another chapter of "A Twist of Time with a Search"! Who will the group find and fight next?

Roxas: If we save Axel next, that Flowery Girl better not be the one guarding him as his captor.

Roselyynn: HEY! I AM Axel's Guard!

Axel: (Imprisoned in a cage of vines with thorns) I hate this! The Vines are Fireproof! (Axel begins cursing under his breath).

Xion: We'll save you, Axel!

CirciFox81314: You can't save him until you do the Disclaimer.

Kairi: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. She only owns Roselyynn, Yami, Circi and Penelope.

CirciFox81314: And the other OC's mentioned.

Kairi: Oh, and them too.

Penelope: Let the chapter begin!)

Chapter 2: A Fight of Flowers and Thorns.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion moved deeper into Castle Oblivion. "Kairi, when you were captured, was anyone with you?" Sora asks. Kairi nods. "Yeah, that guy with red hair, emerald green eyes and had two purple reverse-teardrops under his eyes was captured along with me. I don't know who has locked him up though and where he is." Kairi answers. "Axel? Axel was captured at the same time as you?" Roxas and Xion ask. "Yeah, Axel was captured at the same time as me." Kairi answers. Then the group's path was blocked by a white door. "I guess we go through here." Riku says to the group. Ventus slowly goes to the door and opens it. A light green light shines from the door as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion walk inside and close the door behind them.

(A/N: Just as a quick note, this world doesn't exist in Kingdom Hearts. The only two worlds that really do are Atlantica and the Symphony of Sorcery Worlds. This is the only Non-Kingdom Hearts World and I came up with it so no need to check if it's a world in Kingdom Hearts.)

(Rosepetal Meadow)

The group entered a Meadow with flowers blooming all over the place. There were mostly roses though but there were also Peonies, Lavender, Azaleas, Echinacea, Daisies, Great Blue Lobelia and Sunflowers. Vanitas overreacted and screamed, "THIS PLACE IS WAY TOO FLOWERY! I CAN'T STAND IT!" Then a girl's voice said, "Why? A place like this is perfect to my advantage." Then a girl in a dress made from giant flower petals appeared. She had long pink hair with a red rose embedded in the left side of her hair and lilac eyes. "Oh Kingdom Hearts, there's a girl version of Marluxia!" Sora yells. "It's not a girl version of Marluxia! It's the girl keeping me captive!" A guy yelled. Then Axel appeared in a cage of vines. "Axel! Marluxia trapped you?!" Xion asked. "As I said, it's not Marluxia!" Axel yelled. The girl smiled evilly. (A/N: Even though Roselyynn is against evil, she can be evil at times.) "I'm the Angel of Roses, Roselyynn Rosepetal. In order to save your friend, Axel, you have to pass through a Labyrinth of Flowers. I'll be waiting far at the end of the path in the Cherry blossom Forest. Good luck!" The Girl said to the group. "Wait, Axel, can't you burn your way out of the cage?!" Roxas asked. "I can't! She made the vines Fireproof! I seriously HATE this Meadow!" Axel answered. Then Roselyynn vanished along with Axel. "A fireproof vine cage? Who invented THAT?" Vanitas asked. "I really don't know." Riku answers. Then Flowers, Roses and Vines weave into walls of creating the Labyrinth of Flowers. "If we get through the Labyrinth, we can get to Roselyynn, save Axel and get one step closer to finding Ven's Body and everyone else so let's go!" Roxas yells. Everyone nods in agreement and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion venture into the Labyrinth of Flowers.

(Rosepetal Meadow- the Labyrinth of Flowers)

Vanitas shivered as the group began to go through the Labyrinth of Flowers. It was so flowery and girly that he was sick to his stomach and he just wanted to get out. "Can we leave now? I can't take anymore of this floweriness coming from this place!" Vanitas said in an I-need-to-leave-NOW tone. "We can't. We have to find Axel and get out of here first." Riku says to Vanitas. Vanitas began moaning a bit after that and Roxas slaps him in annoyance. "Shut-UP! We HAVE TO FIND AXEL AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Roxas growls. Then Pink Concerto Heartless, Sapphire Elegy Heartless, Emerald Serenade Heartless, Flowbermeow Dream Eaters, Woeflower Dream Eaters and Frootz Cat Dream Eaters appear (A/N: I made the Frootz Cat Spirits, Nightmare ones even though they don't exist as Nightmares and only Spirits.) like they were on cue. "Oh no! Now we have LOTS of enemies to deal with!" Riku moans. "Okay, then we'll have our Dream Eaters help out! Chow-Chow, Ba-Baa, we need your help!" Sora yells. Ba-Baa and Chow-Chow appear. "Zubat, Rocky, you too!" Riku yells. Zubat and Rocky appear. "Okay, attack now!" The four Dream Eaters begin fighting the Heartless along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus and Xion. Vanitas wasn't helping, "Too flowery! Not helping." Vanitas states. Then a P.O. Roxas throws Oathkeeper at Vanitas and it smacks him in the face. "OKAY! I'm HELPING now." Vanitas yelps. Then Vanitas summons his Void Gear Keyblade. It becomes an intense battle as the group along with Chow-Chow, Ba-Baa, Rocky and Zubat fight against the Nightmares and the Heartless and then a Frootz Cat and a Flowbermeow hit Vanitas in the face. "OW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Vanitas yells at the two Dream Eaters. Then multiple Flowbermeow and Frootz Cat attack Vanitas at once and Vanitas yells, "Unversed, attack!" Then Unversed appear and attack the Dream Eaters and Heartless. "What the…? Vanitas, YOU SUMMONED THE UNVERSED?! Are you CRAZY?!" Ventus yells. "No. I got attacked by an army of Dream Eaters." "Was there a blue Flowbermeow stuck WITH them?" Sora asks in worry. "Yeah, I think so?" Vanitas answers in confusion. "OH NO! CHOW-CHOW!" Sora yells. Then Sora begins whacking the Unversed chasing after Chow-Chow. "HE'S NOT A FLOWBERMEOW! HEY! QUIT ATTACKING CHOW-CHOW!" Vanitas whacked Sora. "I control the Unversed, idiot." Then Chow-Chow summoned a lot of Dream Eaters and it was translated as this, "Spirits, save Sora!" Vanitas noticed a LOT of Dream Eaters, led by Chow-Chow, coming for him! "OH KINGDOM HEARTS!" The Unversed vanish and Vanitas begins running for his life. Then Zubat, Ba-Baa and Rocky also go after Vanitas and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus and Xion stare in shock and then Sora yells, "WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN GO AFTER HIM!" Sora goes after the Dream Eaters and Riku thinks for a moment and says, "Go after the Dream Eaters! They might lead us to Roselyynn and Axel!" Then the rest of the group goes after the Dream Eaters, which destroy any Heartless or Nightmares in the way. Then a wall of thorns builds up at the exit and Vanitas hits the wall, getting stabbed by thorns. The Dream Eaters stop when they see the wall. Sora also notices the wall and sees that Vanitas is stuck. Then Chow-Chow de-summons the Spirits and Chow-Chow, along with Ba-Baa, Rocky and Zubat look at Vanitas, who is stuck and can't get out of the wall and Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus and Xion catch up and Sora alerts them this, "Vanitas is stuck." Ventus sees Vanitas, stuck against the wall of thorns and he runs up and begins pulling him out of the wall, even though it's hard. Then Sora begins helping Ventus and it's still hard to get him out of the wall so Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Xion also help and they manage to get Vanitas out of the wall, but he's bleeding. "Oh no. The Thorns stabbed him deep enough to make him bleed. "Ow…Who set those thorns up? I swear, those thorns almost killed me." Vanitas moans. "But aren't you a spirit?" Sora asks. "I may be a spirit, but I still can get hurt. So can Ventus." Vanitas answers. "Only if Axel was with us to burn down this wall of thorns and then we could be able to get to that girl-version of Marluxia!" Roxas yelled in anger. "Maybe we freeze the thorns." Kairi says as she examines the wall. "Let's try that!" Xion said to everyone else. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion summoned their keyblades and used Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga and Deep Freeze spells to freeze the wall of thorns and it shattered, revealing the entrance to the Cherry blossom Forest. "You were right Kairi! Let's go." Riku says to the group. Then Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion went into the Cherry blossom Forest to rescue Axel and defeat Roselyynn, who was also referred to as a girl-version of Marluxia.

(Rosepetal Meadow- Cherry blossom Forest)

Vanitas was freaking out as the group went through the Cherry blossom Forest. There was so much pink that he thought he was going to die. "Can we burn down this PINK Forest now?" Vanitas asked. "No, we can't. Roselyynn must've made this place Fire-proof so that proves she has some sort of Fire Resistance." Riku answers. When Vanitas was about to flee the forest, the group reached the Forest Clearing and a Wall of Thorns blocked the entrance. Roselyynn noticed the group. "Oh, it appears you have made it just in time. I was just about to put the Flame out." "Shut it, Marluxia!" Sora yelled. Roselyynn growled, "Look, I HATE Marluxia. He is far weaker than me when it comes to Flower Mastery." "How do you know that?" Roxas asked tauntingly. Roselyynn said loudly, "Because I don't think Marluxia could do THIS." A storm of sharp flower petals, leaves and thorns slashed the group. Axel gasped. "If only I could break out of this wretched cage…Then I'D BURN YOU, YOU WITCH!" Axel yelled. Roselyynn made the storm stop only to see a glaring Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas. "You're going down as the flowers wilt, Roselyynn!" Sora yelled. Roselyynn smirked at the group. "Oh…You finally got my name right…But sadly, I'm stronger than I look. I'll destroy you before you can finish your game!" Roselyynn yelled. Rose petals appeared as a Red Gun-like weapon appeared in Roselyynn's hands. "It's time for me to destroy you." Roselyynn growls fiercely. Roselyynn begins shooting Rose-Shaped beams at the group only making them respond by casting Deep Freeze spells and attempting to hit Roselyynn, who swiftly dodges and makes the spells hit Axel. "Hit HER! Not ME!" Axel yells. "Sorry! Curse her for moving so fast!" Xion yells. Riku quietly snuck up behind Roselyynn and began quickly striking her from behind, making the Angel of Roses fall down, dropping her weapon. The gun-like weapon vanished and Roselyynn got up and summoned a Sword that had its similarities to Riku's older Keyblade, Soul Eater, but it was blood red with vines embedded with thorns and it was a sword, not a Keyblade. Roselyynn quickly got up and hit Riku in the shoulder, making him collapse onto the ground. "Oh Kingdom Hearts…That was where Xemnas hit me!" Riku moaned. Roselyynn prepared for a death blow but Sora and Kairi hit Roselyynn just in time and she flew back and collapsed on to the ground. Roselyynn moaned in pain. She tried to get back up but she was too weak and she said, "You win…But I promise that this isn't end of me..." Then Rose petals fell as Roselyynn vanished. Then the vine untied around Axel's cage and he was released. "The cage was made with ONE vine?!" Everyone asks in shock. "Yep, that Roselyynn chick is really crafty with vines. She was serious about taking me out with water." Axel answers. "Thank Kingdom Hearts you're safe Axel!" Both Roxas and Xion cried before they ran and hugged Axel. "Uh guys…You can let go of me now. Uh...guys?" Axel asks but then sees that Roxas and Xion are still hugging him. Axel sighs. "ROXAS, XION, LET GO OF ME." Axel growls. Roxas and Xion loosen their grip. "Sorry Axel. We were so happy that you were safe that we couldn't help it." Xion says sadly. Axel smiles at Roxas and Xion. "Its fine you two, now let's get out of here." Axel opens the door and the group, now joined by Axel, leaves the Rosepetal Meadow.

(Castle Oblivion)

"So, where do we go next?" Sora asks. "I'm unsure. Since I know Axel and Kairi were captured together, it's hard to determine who we find next." Riku answers. "I saw that Demyx was captured by a girl with Aqua-Blue Hair. That's really all I know." Axel indicates to the group. "I think I know where the girl would be. Let's find the next door." Riku says to the group before venturing deeper into Castle Oblivion to find Demyx.

(A/N: Well. That's the end of chapter two. Who do we know that has Aqua-Blue Hair and isn't Aqua?

Yami: Me of course! I captured Demyx!

Demyx: I swear, I don't know why she captured me!

Yami: Isn't it obvious? Water plus Water equals more water!

Sora: Now it's obvious what world you're in.

Yami: Thank you very much.

CirciFox81314: Please review if you want and no flames…

Axel: *Uses a Fira Spell on CirciFox81314* And you get burnt. Again!

CirciFox81314: AXEL! FOR THE 50TH TIME, NOT THOSE KINDS OF FLAMES! IF YOU BURN ME AGAIN, I WILL NEVER LET YOU USE FIRE AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE HELPLESS!

Axel: O_O

Yami: See you people next chapter! Bye-Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess of Water

(A/N: Hello all people! It's CirciFox81314 here to bring another chapter of A Twist of Time with a Search! I also appreciate Raziel104 for the nice review!

Vanitas: That OBVIOUSLY shows people are reading and that is a good thing.

Demyx: Even though everyone appreciates the reviews, WHY DID THAT CRAZY AQUA HAIRED GIRL HAVE TO CAPTURE ME?!

Yami: Aw Dem-Dem, you're being mean!

Demyx: I DO NOT like you! Let me out of this Water Cage!

Yami: No! You will stay in that cage!

Everyone else (But Vanitas): But WE'LL rescue you, Demyx!

Yami: Aw…Everyone is being mean to me today…

CirciFox81314: I'm confused, but anyway, Axel, DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Axel: I do not want to do the Disclaimer.

CirciFox81314: Too bad.

Axel: *Sigh* CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, if she did…Yeah, I don't know what else to say and I don't care.

CirciFox81314: *Uses a Deep Freeze Spell on Axel* that is PAYBACK for all those Fire Spells!

Axel: *Thaws out* I'm still going to burn you.

CirciFox81314: Now you don't deserve to be pictured on my Kingdom Hearts Mural I finished drawing a while ago!

Axel: What?! I DID deserve to be on the mural!

CirciFox81314: I was just kidding.

Axel: Okay. If you weren't, I would've been burning something in rage.

CirciFox81314: Why? You can't feel anything.

Axel: Shut up. Yes I can.

CirciFox81314: Okay?

Demyx: On to the STORY!

Chapter 3: The Princess of Water

The group currently was searching for Demyx, who was captured by a girl with Aqua-Blue Hair. Apparently that was when they stopped in front of a door. "Well...A dead end. I guess we have to go through here." Riku indicated. A deep blue light shone as the group entered through the white door and closed it behind them.

(Atlantica)

The group appeared in Atlantica after opening the door. However, they appeared to have switched forms. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Axel had apparently become mermen while Kairi and Xion had become mermaids. "YES! I'M A MERMAN AGAIN!" Sora yelled happily. Everyone else gave Sora a WTF expression after he yelled but that's when the Aqua-Blue Haired Girl appeared with Demyx. It was kind of hard to see her though (A/N: Since Yami is the Princess of Water, it is HARD to see her because she fades into the water a little.). "Oh! More people! Look Dem-Dem!" The girl cried. Demyx moaned, "Quit calling me that!" The girl's aqua blue eyes watered (A/N: It is hard to tell if a mermaid is crying if you're underwater.) as Demyx said that. That's when the group saw the Girl and Demyx. "Demyx, you're free?!" The group asked in shock. "I sure wish I was! I'm still in a cage, but it looks invisible because we're underwater! I am not cut out for being in a cage either!" Demyx moaned. "And the Aqua-Blue haired chick is INSANE!" Demyx added. Ventus looked at the girl and asked, "Why do you remind me of someone?" The girl asked, "Aqua? You mean Aqua?" Ventus nodded. The girl blushed. "Why thank you!" Sora growled, "Quit stalling and release Demyx so you won't end up the way Roselyynn did!" The girl tilted her head and saw Axel. "So you released Axel?" Axel glared at the Girl. "I swear I am going to burn you!" The girl glared back at Axel. Her tone got deeper. "Shut it. If you use that tone with me AGAIN, I will gladly extinguish your Flame." Everyone, even Demyx was surprised. There was a silence between everyone. Then the girl said cheerfully (A/N: Mood Swing? Yami: A Mood Swing? What's that? CirciFox81314: You go find out yourself, water girl. Demyx: And…Back to the story!), "My name is Yami Tsunamagashi, the Princess of Water. If you want to save Dem-Dem, you'll have to find me. Bye-Bye! And good luck!" Then Yami and Demyx vanished. "That girl is just…strange…" Riku said in shock. "Tell me about it! That was EXTREMELY awkward." Sora stated. Then Yami appeared and smacked Sora and Riku. "I'm not weird! You guys are just mean!" Then Yami vanished. "Okay…?" Roxas said in confusion. "Let's go find Demyx!" Xion yelled. The rest of the group nodded as they swam farther to begin looking for Demyx.

(Atlantica-Sunken Ship)

"We've been looking for FOUR hours! Can we PLEASE get a break?" Sora moans. Riku glares at Sora and says, "As much as I'd like to say yes, we can't because we have to find Demyx!" Sora begins to whine and then Roxas throws a bright aqua gem at Sora's head in annoyance. The gem glows with a faint blue light. "Wait, the only place we haven't searched is Triton's Palace, right? So…Maybe that's our key into the palace." Axel indicates. Everyone examined the gem and it appeared to have a raindrop symbol on it that was blue. "This must be the symbol of the Princess of Water! Let's go to the Palace and see if this works." Then the group swam off to get to Triton's Palace.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, I lost my gem. Dem-Dem, do you know where it went?" Yami asked Demyx. "No. And PLEASE stop calling me Dem-Dem; it's Demyx for crying out loud." Demyx answered in annoyance. "Sheesh, I never expected you to be such a meanie, Dem-Dem." Yami whined. "IT'S DEMYX! Not Dem-Dem." Demyx said in annoyance once again. Yami frowned. "I like calling you Dem-Dem. It's cute!" Yami stated. Demyx looked as if he was about to die a second time. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DIE!" Demyx yelled. Yami stared at Demyx and said, "It's not like anyone WILL be able to rescue you without going through me first." Demyx began crying (It's hard to see if he's crying but Yami annoyed him THAT much.) and moaned, "Help me…"

(Atlantica- Triton's Palace)

The group arrived at the gate of King Triton's Palace. The gem emitted a light glow. "Vanitas, unlock the gate." Riku commanded. Vanitas rolled his eyes and growled, "Fine." Then Vanitas held the gem up to the gate and it opened. "Let's go in." Sora told the group before going into the Palace.

The group entered the Palace and noticed Yami and Demyx. "Yami, release Demyx now!" Sora commanded. Yami noticed the group and she saw that Vanitas had the gem she was looking for. "You found my gem?" Yami asked. Yami swam closer to Vanitas and saw that he DID have her gem. "Oh! You DO have my gem!" Yami said happily. Then Yami took the gem from Vanitas who had a "WTF" expression on his face. Yami turned the gem into a Tiara and placed it on her head. "Now will you release Demyx?" Sora asked. Yami thought for a moment and then said, "Nope." "WHAT? Why?" Sora asked in shock. "Because, I like Dem-Dem AND…I know if I release him, you'll kill me anyway." Yami answered. The group summoned their weapons. Yami sighed. "Okay, I guess I'll have to fight you, but I'LL be more of a challenge than Rosie. As far as I know, Rosie WAS just going easy on you guys." Yami stated. The group glared at Yami. Yami smirked and said, "Time to make some waves crash!" Then a bright light glowed and everyone teleported.

(A/N: This is a place I made up! This DOESN'T exist in Kingdom Hearts.)

(Ocean Grotto)

The group, along with Yami and Demyx appeared in an area that was unknown. "Welcome to my Ocean Grotto! Isn't it pretty?" Yami asked. Axel growled, "No, I HATE water!" Yami frowned and said, "I personally favor water. It's too bad you don't like it." Then Yami swirls some water around before making it normal again. "I'll just rely on my magic and my skill with water to take you down for now." Then the battle began.

(Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance: Char/ Chill Clawbuster Battle Theme.)

Yami shot a torrent of water at the group and they dodged and then Yami shot a blast of bubbles, which hit Axel. Then Yami shot a huge spray of water at the ground and it hit everyone and then Yami shouted, "Deep Freeze!" which shot a huge cast of ice and froze the ground, freezing everyone in place. Demyx noticed that everyone was frozen halfway, meaning they couldn't swim away BUT their upper bodies were free, meaning they still could use magic! "Guys, you can still use a Thundaga spell! Bounce it off the ice crystals!" Demyx yelled. That's exactly what they did, but Yami noticed just in time and she dodged the attacks, but one Thundaga spell DID hit Yami and Yami let out a loud cry, but she wasn't defeated yet. Yami got P.O. and growled, "Okay, playtimes over." Then Yami summoned a weapon that looked like Roselyynn's but it was blue and it had a bunny on it. (A/N: Vanitas: A weapon with a bunny on it? Really, that's the best you could come up with, Aqua-Hair? Yami: I love Bunnies! Don't be mean! Penelope: Okay…?) Axel and Vanitas cracked up at the fact that it was a weapon with a bunny on it. "A weapon with a bunny on it, huh? What is it going to shoot, Rainbows?" Axel asked. Yami glared at Axel and Vanitas before charging the weapons beam and…it didn't shoot rainbows or flowers. It shot an ICE LASER! Everyone's eyes widened. And they were still frozen so they couldn't move. "Now you'll regret what you said as you die." Yami growled before firing the laser. The group thought it was their end…and…it almost was, BUT, they were saved because the laser missed and it cracked the ice, giving Sora an opportunity to use a Mermaid Kick on the shattered ice pieces and made them point upward. After that, the group used Thundaga spells and the spells bounced of the ice, striking Yami who then yelped and she cried as she vanished. And…Demyx was released and he was so happy, he was able to hug everyone. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You saved me from torture!" Demyx said joyfully. Then a bright light flashed and the group, now joined by Demyx teleported out of the Ocean Grotto.

(Castle Oblivion)

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Demyx and Xion appeared in an area of Castle Oblivion once again. "Who do we find next?" Sora asked. "I don't know but we shouldn't be going through this too quickly, because Penelope would expect that. We should find some clues through the previous areas in case we missed something that is very important in this game." Riku answered. "I think that's a smart idea! If we do that first, we can have more of an advantage in this game and we could figure out who we need to rescue next!" Xion said, praising Riku's idea. "Well Demyx, did you see someone or something as a clue who to rescue next?" Roxas asked the Melodious Nocturne. "Yeah, I saw that Zexion was captured by a short haired girl." Demyx answered. "So there's a clue! All of the people we've battled so far are girls, so that could mean that most of the "bosses" in this game are girls!" Sora indicated. Riku nodded. "Strange. Why would the people mostly be girls?" Vanitas asked. Riku shrugged. "I am uncertain of that but what I do know is that there may be something similar to this." "Well, when the group that came here a while ago, the group I was in to figure out the Traitors of the Organization XIII, there were mostly boys and there was one girl, whom was Larxene, the girl I seriously hate." Axel indicated. "I also hated Larxene, that total b****." Roxas growled. Everyone noticed that Roxas's cursing was censored for some reason. "And I think we aren't supposed to swear for whatever reason that is." Riku indicated. Roxas was P.O. by this. "Oh, so we can't say what we feel?! Great, this is stupid." Roxas said in anger. "Let's go back to through the castle to look for clues." Riku told the rest of the group before going back through Castle Oblivion.

(A/N: I know that was a short chapter. I've kind of had Writer's Block on this along with some of my other stories lately due to inspiration and Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High, the first fanfic I published on this site. The problem is I get ideas for that story and not my others stories, but I promise I'll update A.S.A.P when I get the chance. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4: Mistress of Illusions Pt 1

(A/N: Hi…Um…it's me, CirciFox81314. Yeah, I know I'm acting weird but, there's a reason. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I HATE leaving others in suspense because it makes me feel guilty. I said that this chapter of a Twist of Time with a Search would have the group go back through Castle Oblivion to find something they may have forgotten.

Penelope: There might be something. I had a feeling they'd go back through to find something to serve as a clue, but there might no be anything at all.

CirciFox81314: Are you the Cheshire Cat?

Penelope: Of course not!

Saki: Ugh. Well, CirciFox81314, the Authoress, doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with it AND she doesn't own the music in this story. She only owns her OC's.

CirciFox81314: Um…Chapter time? Oh, and I appreciate XxKenseyXx13 for the review!

Chapter 4: Mistress of Illusions pt. 1

(A/N: For this story, Saki can use Illusions like Zexion. It is quite similar to Yami being able to use Water like Demyx. And the setting of where Saki seemed to appear is Wonderland, but like the other worlds, they're illusions that seem real. I know I said Atlantica and Symphony of Sorcery would be the only Disney Worlds, but I thought about it and decided, there should be more worlds.)

(Castle Oblivion Entrance)

"I don't get it. There is nothing to find. Maybe Penelope has something she's hiding." Riku indicated to the others.

"Then why is there a star mark over there on the door we entered the Castle from?" Xion asked Riku. "Wait a minute…" Riku turned and saw the symbol. It appeared to be a Ten- Pointed Star that was black on the under layer and white on the over layer. Another thing noticeable about the symbol is that a round-cut Amethyst was embedded in the middle of it.

That was when Sora walked over to the door and touched the emblem, which turned into a slip of paper. There was a message written on it.

"Though those you have "defeated" may seem dead, they still exist. Though they may be "gone", you'll face them again at their true extent of their power. Your journey isn't close to ending or is at its middle, it is only the beginning." The message was confusing, yet no one seemed to understand it.

"I don't get it. Maybe the ones we fought were Illusions." Sora indicated to the rest of the group. "Nah, I'm sure they were real, because they appeared to know us, and if they were Illusions, wouldn't it mean Kairi, Demyx and I were Illusions too?" Axel asked.

"That does make sense, Axel. The Organization XIII members that came here were as real as you, Kairi and Demyx, but I don't see Penelope's True Intentions." Riku answered.

"So how do we figure out what Penelope's up to?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I'm uncertain, but we have to solve the Mystery first. Let's go to our next destination." Riku answered before going to the door with everyone else.

(25 minutes later)

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Demyx and Xion reached the door they had to go through next.

"I don't know who we'll face next, but I doubt they'll be harder than the other three."

(Wonderland-Clearing)

Sora, Riku and the rest of the group appeared in Wonderland, but they didn't see anybody waiting for them like usual. Instead, a voice was heard.

"You'll have to find me somewhere, but you'll have to find me on your own. I won't reveal my location, but the candy canes will give you clues." The voice indicated until there was noting else heard in the area.

"Candy canes? Is it kind of like the Star Emblem Penelope left us as a clue or something?" Sora asked. "Well it seems stupidly childish to leave candy canes as hints. Maybe the one who has captured Zexion is like, 5 or something." Vanitas stated.

"No, when I noticed Zexion get captured, the person wasn't five. She appeared to be around 15 or something." Demyx indicated. Then when the group tried walking to the end of the clearing, they hit a wall that made them think they were going farther.

"I don't remember THAT being there!" Sora indicated, pointing at the wall. Then the mysterious voice spoke again.

"I forgot to say one thing…I am a Master of Illusion, like Zexion, so even though things may seem real, some are fake while others are real. The way to tell if there is an Illusion in front of you is if it ripples when you touch it." Vanitas got P.O.

"So you didn't tell us in the first place, did you?" Vanitas asked in anger. That was when the girl with short purple-pink hair appeared.

"And I thought I said I wouldn't appear." The girl stated before opening her eyes, which appeared to be grey.

"And I thought you were five." Vanitas indicated before smirking at the girl, who only frowned in response.

Sora asked the girl angrily, "Who are you and where is Zexion?"The girl didn't look threatened at all and she still had a frown on her face.

"My name is Sakiyani Sugarcane. And Zexion said he'd be fine if he stayed in the area where I'll be hiding." The girl answered. She still didn't seem to smile.

Sora tilted his head and asked, "Why don't you smile?" The girl glared and answered, "Because nothing really makes me smile."

That was when Saki turned away and vanished. For some reason, Sora felt bad for Sakiyani. He wanted to somehow make her smile.

"Hey Sora, we should get going." Riku told Sora, who apparently blanked out without realizing it. "Oh…Yeah…you're right, let's go." Sora replied before joining the rest of the group to figure out where Saki was hiding.

(Wonderland- Bizarre Room)

Somehow the group found their way into the Bizarre Room when they begun to go through the entrance leading to Wonderland's Clearing. What was strange is that the room was now upside down…or was it?

"This must be an illusion Sakiyani set to trick us." Axel stated. "Well, we're upside down. So maybe we need to get the Hint Candycane to switch the room back to normal!" Ventus indicated.

That was when Xion spotted the Candycane. It was hanging right side-up on the fireplace. "Look! There's the Candycane!" Xion yelled, pointing at the fireplace.

"You're right! Let's get it!" Kairi yelled, also noticing the Hint Candycane. Ventus ran and grabbed the Hint Candycane and the room did in fact turn back to normal.

"Great! Now I think we need four left!" Sora indicated. "Uh, Sora, Sakiyani never told us how many Hint Candycanes there were." Axel indicated to Sora.

"Aww no, there might be an infinite amount of Candycanes and then we'll never save Zexion and…" Sora began but Demyx cut him off. "Whoa there, Sora, chill out! We'll find Zexy for sure!"

(A/N: And… Penelope: Oh great, Joshua is going to appear, isn't he? CirciFox81314: Maybe…It is unsure how many characters were trapped! *Smirks* Penelope: Well, the remaining ones trapped are Zexion, Aqua, Terra, Naminé, Neku, Shiki, and Beat and Rhyme…Oh…Now I see why Mr. Composer is here. Joshua: *Smirking*)

"But we won't find him if we don't know how many Candycanes there are!" Sora cried.

"Well, there's five Candycanes, and you found one, so that leaves four left." A voice said from nowhere.

The group turned around to notice a platinum-blonde haired boy smiling at them. Sora and Riku were in surprise and shock.

"Joshua…?" Sora and Riku asked in unison. "Hello Sora, Riku. It's been a while, hasn't it?" The boy, who appeared to be known as Joshua, asked. "Wait…How did you get here, Joshua? I thought you were in Traverse Town." Riku indicated.

"It doesn't matter how I got here, but the good thing is I got out of **her** grasp, and I think I really P.O. the Game Master." Joshua indicated before smirking. "Wait you…" Sora began to say but couldn't finish. "You did WHAT?" Riku asked in surprise.

"I was able to upset Miss Penelope, the Game Master. I do admit, she's quite bright, but she couldn't really stop me from escaping her grasp." Joshua stated. "Um…And why are you telling us this?" Roxas and Ventus asked.

"Well, I know Neku along with the others got captured, and I want to save them, and I believe you have to release them, so I guess I have to help you." Joshua indicated.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Joshua?" Sora asked. Joshua nodded. "Um…But how exactly will you…?" Riku began until Joshua made his cell phone appear. "Wait…how will you…?" Sora began until Joshua said, "My form of attacking is typing digits into my cell phone to make random objects appear and crush my enemies."

"Oh…okay! Let's go find those Candycanes!" Sora indicated before the group, now joined by Joshua, went to the next area to find the next Hint Candycane.

(Wonderland- Clearing)

"So where do we go next?" Ventus asked. "I think the next closest Hint Candycane is in the Lotus Forest." Joshua answered.

"That confusing place, oh Keyblade, I HATED the Emerald Serenade there!" Roxas growled angrily. "Who DOESN'T hate the Emerald Serenade?" Xion asked. "Yeah, remember when we had to take down that stupid Emerald Serenade in Neverland, Rox?" Axel asked. "Yeah…I can almost picture it…"

"NO FLASHBACKS! We need to find the Hint Candycane!" Joshua snapped. "Sheesh, no body asked you." Axel growled.

"Joshua is right. We should be finding the Hint Candycane." Riku indicated. "Ugh…Fine…" Axel, Roxas and Xion said in unison.

The group then headed to the Lotus Forest.

(Wonderland- Lotus Forest)

The group was looking around for the Hint Candycane, so they spilt up to search for it and Xion noticed the Hint Candycane hanging up in a tree.

"HEY! I FOUND THE HINT CANDYCANE! BUT IT'S IN A TREE! MAYBE VENTUS OR ROXAS OR SORA CAN GET IT! WAIT, MAYBE VENTUS COULD BECAUSE I THINK HE IS REALLY SKILLED WITH AERO SPELLS AND STUFF!" Xion yelled.

The rest of the group walked over to Xion and looked up at the tree to see the Hint Candycane. "Great job Xion! Now we just need to get it!" Kairi said to Xion. Ventus summoned Wayward Wind and shouted, "AEROGA!" Then Ventus blasted a huge gust of Wind at the tree, which made the Hint Candycane fall.

"Oh no, the candycane is falling!" Riku yelled. Vanitas managed to grab the Hint Candycane. "Thank you, Vanitas. It would've been bad if that broke!" Sora indicated.

"Yeah, whatever, we have 3 of these things left to find." Vanitas indicated. "Okay, let's go back to the Clearing." Riku told the group.

(Wonderland- Clearing)

"Joshua, where is the next candy cane?" Sora asked. "The next closest one is…THERE!" Joshua shouted before pointing to the Red Rose Maze Entrance. "There? What happens if the Roses are destroyed? The Queen of Hearts will have our heads!" Sora indicated in worry.

"I haven't really seen any illusions since we've been here. I've only seen Penelope and the others we fought." Riku stated. "Yeah but…It's weird. I feel as if something might happen to surprise us! And I've noticed something different here in Castle Oblivion. Don't the worlds seem more…real?" Sora indicated.

"You're right Sora. The worlds have never been this real…Or were they?" Riku asked. "I can't remember…Wait…weren't we supposed to find something?" Sora asked. Joshua face palmed. "Yeah, we need to find three Hint Candycanes!"

"Oh…right! Let's go find em'!" Sora shouted before the group headed into the Red Rose Maze.

(A/N: WHY DO I KEEP WRITING SHORT CHAPTERS? Oh…um…hi? Yep, this is a two part chapter. Why? I thought about making this chapter two parts like the Race in Days at the Arcade.

Joshua: I was introduced!

Penelope: *Sigh* we know.

CirciFox81314: No flames please.

Axel: I'm not in the mood to use a fire spell.

CirciFox81314: SO…See you all in the next chapter in hopes it will be longer. Also, please review if you get the chance.)


	5. Chapter 5: Mistress of Illusions Pt 2

(A/N: Hello everyone! It's time to present chapter five of ATOTWAS!

Penelope: If you separate the words, it spells "A TOT WAS."

CirciFox81314: Don't mind her. So, will the group find the rest of the Hint Candycanes and save Zexion from Sakiyani?

Saki: Don't call me Sakiyani! "Saki" is just fine!

Sora: And…the Disclaimer! CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the TWEWY characters! She only owns her antagonist OC's.

All of my OCs in this story: HEY!

Sora: I wonder who we save next after Zexion.

Penelope: You'll see…

Chapter 5: Mistress of Illusions Pt. 2

(Wonderland- Red Rose Maze)

The group entered the Red Rose Maze, and it was confusing as it usually was. "We better be careful. I have a feeling that there are a couple of Illusions set up to trick us." Joshua indicated.

Everyone else nodded. Then the group went to the entrance and they hit an Illusion. "Oh-no! This is the only entrance!" Sora yelled. "There might be another way in. We could break Sakiyani's Illusion." Joshua suggested.

"Break the Illusion? How do we do that?" Sora asked. Joshua smirked. "Like this!" Then Joshua shot a beam of light at the Illusion and it shattered. Then the Hint Candycane was noticed. It was hanging from a rose's stem.

"She made it too easy. Sakiyani must be tired of waiting." Joshua indicated. "Well, we have three Candycanes and we need two more so let's go get them!" Sora yelled.

(Wonderland- Clearing)

"So where do we go next?" Xion asked. "You mean where we go LAST. The last two Candycanes are together and they cross over themselves to make a heart outline." Joshua indicated.

"Kind of like Twist's Cutie Mark in My Little Pony?" Sora asked. Everyone stared at Sora. "You WATCHED that?!" Vanitas asked in disgust.

"I got bored! Seriously, what else can a Keyblade Wielder do?" Sora asked. "But My Little Pony, REALLY?" Riku asked.

"SORRY! It's not my fault I got the urge to watch it!" Sora yelled. "Ugh…Let's just go to the Queen of Hearts' Castle and find the last candy canes." Joshua said in annoyance.

(Wonderland- Queen's Castle)

The group goes to the Queen's Castle and saw Sakiyani with the Last Two Candycanes. "Sakiyani, we need those Candycanes!" Sora yelled.

"Hmm…I was going to give them to you, so here! BUT in order to find me, arrange the Candycanes into a Lock." Sakiyani indicated before throwing the Candycanes which Kairi caught.

Then Sakiyani vanished. "Arrange the Candycanes into a Lock? Like a Keyhole?" Sora asked. "Probably…But I don't see how these can be arranged into a Keyhole." Riku answered.

Xion looked at the Candycanes and then realized something. "I think I know how to arrange them into a Keyhole!" Xion indicated. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged before giving Xion the Hint Candycanes.

Xion put the Candycanes into a Lock-Like shape. Everyone else blinked. "Uh…Xion, are you SURE that's a lock?" Sora asked.

Before Xion could answer, the lock began shaking like crazy before flying up and hitting thin air. Then a light outlined a door shape and a red and white striped door appeared.

"Ah, now I get it! The shape Xion made was a Special Lock to the door where Sakiyani is hiding!" Joshua indicated.

The door glowed. Everyone then looked at Vanitas. "What. Why are you looking at me?" Vanitas asked in confusion.

Everyone smirked. Vanitas's eyes widened. "NO. I am NOT, I repeat NOT, opening THAT door! It's too colorful!" Vanitas stated.

"Aw come on Vani! Open the door!" Xion said in a flirty tone. Vanitas shook his head. Then Roxas and Ventus looked at each other and grinned before slowly walking over to Vanitas. Vanitas didn't know what they were up to, but he backed up until he got against a wall. Roxas and Ventus had him cornered.

"SORA! Get your evil clone and make him open the door!" Roxas yelled. Sora smirked and Vanitas began yelling, "NOOO!"

Sora had Vanitas open the Candycane Door against his will. Why? Sora had Kingdom Key threateningly aimed at him. But that wasn't the worst part. Roxas also had Oblivion and Oathkeeper aimed at Vanitas and Ventus had Wayward Wind aimed at Vanitas.

You could say you actually felt bad for Vanitas for once.

Vanitas opened the door and a pink light shone from the door.

"Let's go already! Vanitas growled. Then the group headed in the door, which closed behind them.

(Castle Oblivion- Lost Illusion)

(A/N: Lost Illusion is Sakiyani's Lair! I made it up.)

The group entered a bizarre space. There appeared to be no trail at all! "Dang it! How do we get out of here?" Sora asked.

"Hey Sora, remember that invisible path in the Castle That Never Was?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. "Yeah. So…?"

"Maybe there's an invisible path here!" Riku indicated. Sora nodded and then everyone looked at Joshua. "Hey Joshua, will you check for the path?"

Joshua shrugged. "Alright. Here goes nothing." Joshua looked carefully at the ground before blasting the ground with light and amazingly, a white path appeared.

"C'mon, let's go." Joshua told the group before heading on.

(A/N: They're almost to Sakiyani! But… There will be more obstacles in the way… No, seriously.)

(Lost Illusion-Twisted Maze)

The group headed on ahead until they hit a wall. "What the…? Where did that come from?!" Riku asked in surprise.

"Remember, this is Sakiyani's base. She'll do everything in her power to stop us." Joshua answered.

Xion looked closely before saying, "She put up and invisible maze. Joshua, light the walls up!"

"On it." Joshua lit the invisible walls up with light and they turned white like the path.

The invisible maze was then revealed and the group went through it to the next part of this mysterious place.

(Lost Illusion- Candycane Twists)

The next area of Lost Illusion was rather odd…It didn't look like the other two parts. It looked like a Candycane Forest.

"We're getting closer to Sakiyani's Lair. I just know it! There is a single path up ahead, but it is going to split. Luckily, I know how to detect the right path with my phone." Joshua indicated to the group.

"Alright. Let's keep going up." said Riku.

The group began to walk up the path until Joshua yelled, "STOP!"

"AH! What's wrong?!" Sora asked in surprise.

"My phone is detecting a trap here." Joshua indicated.

"It is?" Xion asked.

Joshua glared at Xion and raised his phone up and the group realized he was right. His phone was emitting a beeping noise.

"How did your phone know there was a trap?" Sora asked.

"I have a Tracker on my phone." Joshua answered.

"So how do we avoid the trap?"

Joshua only walked to the right of the area and the trap didn't go off.

"The trap is there on the left of the road. It won't go off if we go to the right." Joshua indicated.

"Okay! Come on everyone!"

The group continued on until they got to the end of the trail. There was a door that looked similar to the one they entered.

"We're here. Sakiyani is up ahead. Are you all prepared?" Joshua asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Riku answered.

Then the group headed through the door.

(Lost Illusion-Lost Illusion)

When the group entered the final area, they saw Sakiyani with Zexion.

"Zexy!" Demyx yelled.

Zexion went silent before snapping, "Demyx, I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry…But we're going to rescue you!"

"Ah. Okay."

"Sakiyani, release Zexion and we won't have to hurt you!" Sora yelled.

"Quit calling me Sakiyani! I prefer being called SAKI!" Sakiyani yelled before summoning…a Giant Candycane Staff?

"You're fighting…with a candycane? That is just so childish and stupid!" Vanitas stated.

"Really now? I'll show you who is childish!"

(The battle begins)

Saki waved her Candycane around before blasting a hard-to-avoid beam from it.

However, Sora managed to block with his Keyblade and it reflected the beam, striking Saki and knocking her down from her platform.

Saki's staff fell from her hands and Sora and Riku managed to take some hits on Saki, weakening her a bit.

Saki then retaliated before getting her staff and using a melee attack, however, she then lost to a combo attack by the group, hurting her badly, before she stopped.

(Yes, I know, a short battle, but she didn't want to die.)

(Battle ends)

"I was just going easy on you, but I promise you this, I'm not done yet!"

Then Saki vanished and Zexion was released from his prison.

"Zexion! Are you alright?"

The blue-gray haired boy nodded.

"Saki was actually rather polite. It turns out we have a lot in common." Zexion indicated.

"Well…the good thing is you're safe. Let's go find the next person." Sora told Zexion.

Then the group, now joined by the newly-rescued Zexion, went to the next floor of Castle Oblivion to find the next person.

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but you have NO clue how long it took to write this chapter. I have planned the next chapter to be filler, but it is kind of important. As usual, please review if you can and DO NOT FLAME. Ciao everyone!)


End file.
